freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Network Sign-Off Screen
Cartoon Network Sign Off Is A Logo That's Is On 9:00PM. 1st Logo: Finn And Jake Crying. Music/Sounds The Narrator Says That's All For Tonight Then Jake And Finn Starts Crying And It's The Cartoon Network Jingle. Scare Factor Low to medium, Well, But Jake And Finn Are Crying At The Some Time. 2nd Logo: Lemongrab Unappectable. Music/Sounds The Narrator Says We're Done For Tonight, Then Lemongrab Says Unappectable Actually Lemongrab's Eyes rolls away And Lemongrab screams, And narrator says too bad, good night Same As 1st Logo Jingle. Scare Factor High To Nightmare, It Doesn't Get To Say Unappectable But The Screams And The Jingle That Did On The 1st Logo. 3rd Logo: Steven Says Noooo! Music/Sounds The Narrator Says the words. That's All, Good Night Everybody And Steven Says Noooo! And continued to yell Noooo! And For The Last Blast To Yell Noooo! That Same As 1st Logo Jingle. Scare Factor None to Low, But Anyway The Steven Says Noooo! The Pretty Good Then Zombastic Productions.Inc And Horror Factory Category:2010 Category:Logos that not scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that not scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that not scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Yoshi (Mario Party 10) Category:Sign Off Logos Category:Logos which are extremely scary that you try to think to nuke North Korea and force the guards to execute Kim-Jong Un and Pyongyang gets abandoned Category:Logos that scare Larry the NBC Category:Logos that scare Bob the ABC Category:Logos that scare Junior CBS Category:Logos that make Keith murder Pidge Voltron and make him shit her pants Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Bob Linscott Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Mr. Larry Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that make Eevee cry for her Serena Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Stop it you idiots Category:Taken From The Amazing World Of Gumball Category:After The Commerical Break Then Will Be Sign-Off Category:2013 Category:2016 Category:Logos that scares autistic people Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that turn you into Link from the Zelda cartoon Category:Ending Logos Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Good night Category:Sleep tight Category:Logos that make Cylindria cry Category:Logos that make Toadette cry Category:Dude, This Is A Sign-Off, Not A Logo. Category:Logos that make Tomoka Minato cry Category:Logos that make Maho Misawa cry Category:Logos that make Saki Nagatsuka cry Category:Logos that make Hinata Hakamada cry Category:Logos that make Airi Kashii cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:That’s all for tonight Category:That’s all, good night everybody Category:Logos that makes Kasane Teto crying Category:Logos that scare Cindy (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Bianca (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Hime (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Iriá (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Zade (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Logos that make Unikitty cry Category:Logos that make Hanazuki cry Category:Logos that make Kiazuki cry Category:Logos that make Miyumi cry Category:Logos that make Cindy cry Category:Logos that make Libby cry Category:We're done for tonight Category:Too bad, good night Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Logos So Scary That I Must Tell The Characters From Object Lockdown To Eat A Laptop And Re-Open Toys R Us While Watching Numberblocks For Some Reason Category:Logos That Scare The Numberblocks Category:Logos that scare Mario (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber throw a huge temper tantrum Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato throw a huge temper tanturm Category:Logos that scare Greg (Ratatoing) Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:THIS HAS TO Category:END! Category:W Category:H Category:A Category:T Category:? Category:SIGN-OFF THINGS Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy